City of the Jedi
Kora Jedi Council These are the members of the Kora Jedi Council, the ruling body of the City of the Jedi. They are the highest ranking members of the city and answer only to the Jedi High Council. *Cazzik Wyn - Commander *Rayatryn Jeib - Second in Command *Rath Nir *Trec Thul *Azian Secura History Kora, the City of the Jedi, was built by an ancient race of humanoids from another galaxy. Their own galaxy had been destroyed by a war between the light and dark sides of the Force. They traveled to the "Exodus" galaxy to ensure that their legacy would live on, and to make sure the Dark Side would be kept in check. The aliens died off, but left the city in the care of a secret organization of Jedi Masters called the Council of Kora. The council was hunted down by Lord Kamulos, a master of the Dark Side. However, before he could claim the city for himself two Jedi, Cazzik Wyn and Cadden Blackthorne, discovered it. Now, the highly advanced city is home to the Kora Jedi Outpost and serves as the capital of the planet Taylon. Kora Jedi Outpost The City of the Jedi now acts as a prominent Jedi outpost. Already it has proven useful by forming an alliance with the Guardians of the Force as well as the Mandalorian Protectors. The planet Taylon, which houses Kora, is located just outside the borders of the new Sith Empire making it an excellent establishment to keep an eye on this government. The outpost is under the command of the Kora Jedi Council headed by Cazzik Wyn. However, in his absense, the Council is lead by Rayatryn Jeib. Though the city is a long ways from the Jedi Council, they still abide by their wisdom. Upon founding the city, Master Wyn could have opted to have it remain separate from the Jedi Order, perhaps even began his own. However, he opted to do what he could in unifying the Jedi under one leadership. Therefore, the City of the Jedi and the Jedi Order are one in the same. Listed below are some of the more notable Jedi presently stationed at Kora. Jedi Masters *Cazzik Wyn *Trec Thul *Lyn-Char Beorht (unconfirmed) *Rath Nir *Azian Secura Jedi Knights *Guan Blackthorne (currently absent) *Jaina Wyn *Zarran Thakrre *Reina Krailles Jedi Padawan *Jessica Sterling City Technology The City of the Jedi houses the most advanced technology in the galaxy. Unfortunately, that is where the technology will stay. All attempts to blend the city's technology with modern galactic technology has failed. Defenses City Shield: The city's personal shield is nearly impossible to by pass through any means. Unlike many shields of its size, it will also block out incoming ships, which prevents the option of landing troops. Planetary Shield: This shield is not as sophisticated as the city wide shield. The generator is located in the city itself. This shield only blocks out weapons fire. Ships of any size capable of atmospheric flight may still bypass the shield. Phase Cannons: The phase cannons are surface to space weapons. Unlike anything built previously in the known galaxy they can remodulate to a ship's shield and bypass it, completely destroying the vessel with little effort. Ion Phase Cannons: These work exactly the same as the normal phase cannons, however they are used for only disabling a vessel. Point Defense Phasers: There are many of these all over the city. They are used to fend off enemy troops should they manage to invade the city. They have a sophisticated artificial intelligence built in that allows them to decipher between friend and foe. Medical Bacta Tanks: Though Bacta tanks could not originally be found in the City of the Jedi the Order felt that it was something that was needed. Cryo Chambers: In case someone come down with a contagious pathogen or other form of viral infection that cannot be cured right away they will be placed in a sterile Cryo Chamber which will keep them in suspended animation until a cure can be found. Kora Medical Droids: These are the most sophisticated medical droids in the known galaxy. They are able to repair and heal at nearly twice the speed as other top of the line models. However, they are hard wired into the City itself and therefore unable to leave. Cure Tanks: These are much more advanced then Bacta Tanks. However, instead of liquid they are held above a floor full of multicolored crystals. These crystals are able to heal wounds, destroy pathogens, and even regrow minor limb losses at an astounding rate. There are very few of these and they are reserved for the most dire of cases, which is why the Bacta tanks were installed. Battles '' NOTE: These are chronologically listed battles in which the Jedi of Kora took part.'' *Battle of Taylon *Battle of Taylon (Xen'Chi War) *Battle of Chil'a'Chin *Battle of Taylon (Shadow War) Category:Force-based OrganisationsCategory:Jedi-based OrganisationsCategory:Jedi OrderCategory:City of the JediCategory:Cazzik